


see you, saw you.

by selenomancy



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Other, Romance, the rating could go up in the future but... we'll see, this is just super self indulgent mushy stuff for my favorite redhead so please enjoy uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenomancy/pseuds/selenomancy
Summary: a potential collection of axel/reader - centric drabbles! i might do other pairings, but for now, this is where i'll be starting!





	1. first date. (axel)

**Author's Note:**

> again, no beta-reading. this one goes out to all the axel-lovers out there, u know who you are. if you like my work, please consider buying me a ko-fi! https://ko-fi.com/daybreaktown

                “Shit. Shit, shit … _shit_ …!”

                You can’t help but to let the string of curses follow the third time you manage to thoroughly fuck up this second wing. Black eyeliner remains smudged – the only blemish on your otherwise perfectly done face. “Why couldn’t I be ambidextrous?” you groan, hand clutching the eyeliner pen for one last ditch effort … but your trembling hand says otherwise. _‘And why on this bitch of an earth did I have to have such bad date anxiety?’_

After cleaning the offending marks, you line your hand back up and begin once more, finally getting the line to match its twin. “Thank _fuck_ ,” you mutter, exasperated as you do a once over at your finished outfit – not too casual, not too dressy – before turning off the lights and grabbing your phone and wallet on the way out. You can’t help to frown at how clammy your hands feel – it’s not like you’re unfamiliar with your date by any means so … why does your heart feel like it’s about to jump out your chest?

                _‘Dumb question, (y/n),’_ you think as you lock your door, making the short walk to the town square. ‘You like him. You … like him a lot.’ You then proceed to spend the next couple of minutes giving yourself a pep talk, trying to calm your nerves as you approach the shopping district, lined with college students on break, parents with their kids, and one, _very_ tall … _very_ handsome … _very_ familiar, red-haired man. You swallow thickly, hands clutching the oversized sleeves of your sweater, before you move to approach him, a nervous smile playing on your lips.

                “Hey, Axel!”

                “Hm? Oh, hey there (y/n). Was beginning to think you wouldn’t show!” His tone practically _drips_ in playful sarcasm, seafoam eyes seeming to glow in the late-afternoon sunlight. You roll your eyes, trying to play off the way how easily he makes the butterflies in your stomach flutter about. “Well, I for one can’t believe you’d think I’d miss this.” _Yeah. Great comeback, (y/n)._ “Anyways, I’m _staaaarving_ , let’s grab something to eat!”

                With that, you take a hold of his hand – and you finally notice his change in clothing. It’s a lot … _fancier_ than his usual black coat – a nice sweater paired with a black duster, with grey pants tucked into black ankle boots – it’s a fit that makes your heart skip a beat, and a welcome change for the season, too. Yet, even with your eye for detail, you miss the way how his composure falters for a second when your fingers lace with his.

                “Were you in the mood for … anything in particular?” You finally turn to meet his gaze, before he closes his eyes for a moment to think. “Nah, not really. As long as it ain’t _bland_ , I’m good with whatever.” You nod in response, eyebrows furrowed as you think. Pizza? Nah, too greasy. Fast food? You’ve had that way too many times this week. “Axel, how does sushi sound to you? There’s a new sushi bar that opened up last week, and I’ve heard good things about it …?” You trail off, head inclined to him. He nods, a smile playing on his lips. “Sounds good to me. Haven’t had that stuff in _forever_.”

                With a little bit of asking around, and a brilliant idea of using Google Maps later, the two of you find yourselves in a very, _very_ nice sushi bar, complete with good music, and a comfortable atmosphere. The waiter guides you to a spot right by the bar, and soon enough, you’re both greeted by the best-looking sushi of your lives. Pairs of chopsticks? _Ready_. Soy sauce? _Prepared for your dipping pleasure._

                The two of you strike up a pleasant conversation, and between the lingering gazes the two of you pass between each other, which the other completely misses, this date’s been … _really_ nice. Axel stops you for a moment, snatching a piece from your dish. “ _Hey_!” you protest, lips drawn into a pout. “I could’ve dropped my last piece!” He snickers, a hand waving your complaints nonchalantly, before he looks at you, mischief shimmering in his eyes. “Cut me some slack, (y/n). I … wanna try something with you.”

                The gears in your mind begin to turn, heat slowly spreading up your neck, and across your face as you feel the butterflies return with a vengeance. “W-What did you wanna try…?” you question, eyebrows quirked. Axel laughs, rolling his eyes. “C’mon, you’re acting like I’m gonna say something _bad_. I’ve … seen some couples do this … and well …” he seems to lose steam as he continues, eyes suddenly finding the wall behind you particularly interesting.

                “You … want to _feed_ me?”

                “ _Y-Yeah_ , that’s what I was goin’ for!”

                You close your eyes, lips parted – and it’s almost too much for the Nobody. He swears he doesn’t have a heart, and it makes him wonder in that moment if it’s _really_ true. But enough with the existential questions – he feeds you the offending piece of sushi, and your pleased smile is reward enough. _“So goooood,”_ you praise, hands clasped dramatically. The two of you laugh – it’s warm and happy, enough to make both of you forget each other’s unusual circumstances. After much deliberation, the two of you decide to split the bill, fair and square. Axel insists on sea salt ice cream as dessert, only on the terms that it’s his treat, and with how eager he is, you can’t bring yourself to deny him, allowing him to take you by the hand and guide you to the ice cream stand.

                “Two please,” he requests, fingers thrown up for good measure as he pulls the requisite munny out of his pocket. The shop keep returns with the goods but shakes her head when he moves to pay her. “Don’t worry, sonny,” she says, tucking a strand of greying hair behind her ear. “It’s nice to see you with someone new! Enjoy yourselves.” Her smile is sweet, brown eyes twinkling behind large glasses. The two of you feel your faces turn red, before you thank her and wave goodbye, trying to preoccupy yourselves with dessert.

                “ _So_ …”

                Axel is the first one to break the silence, his hand moving down to grasp yours, his unusual warmth a blessing to your chilly fingers. “That was, uh, _interesting_ , huh?” You giggle a bit, moving closer to him. Something feels too perfect about this, with the sun beginning to set, and the two of you getting closer and closer as the evening progresses. “Yeah, it was,” you murmur, taking a bite of your ice cream. “This is … _really_ nice, Axel. Thank you.” The way how you say it isn’t missed by the redhead, the way how your thumb runs over the rings on his fingers, fidgeting with them ever-so-slightly – he finds you so endearing, even without a heart.

                “It’s no prob, (y/n). But there’s one last place I wanna show you … come with me?”

* * *

 

                “H-Hey, are you sure this is _safe_?” You’re a bit hesitant to swing your legs over the clocktower’s ledge, squinting at Axel, who’s taken an awfully relaxed position at a place that screams _‘Your End Now!’._ “I come here a lot. I won’t let you fall … _got it memorized_?”

                With a _little_ more encouragement, you set yourself next to him, legs swinging off the edge as you take in the brilliant sunset ever-present in Twilight Town’s skies. The early fall breeze brushes your hair about, makes you tug the sleeves of your sweater down a bit more – you shiver, and Axel notices. “ _C’mere_ ,” he offers, arm outstretched. You take it without a second thought, scooting closer to him as he wraps his arm around your shoulders, and you lean your head against him, breathing in. He smells nice, you think. It’s warm, almost edging into sweet spices, and you feel _safe_.

                What you don’t see, however, is the way Axel looks at you, vivid gaze taking in how beautiful you look with the warm sunlight splashed across your face, making your eyes twinkle in a way he’s never really noticed before. The breeze makes your hair flutter, and the way how you smile, content in his arms – it’s something he wants to cherish forever, to keep this forever in his memory. “(Y/n),” he speaks, voice softer than ever before. His hand reaching up hesitantly, as if he were afraid he’d scare you off, before it cups your cheek, turning your face to his. “Not to be a total sap or anything but … ”

                He trails off, a nervous chuckle taking place of words. “What’s up, Axel?”  He shakes his head, the hand upon your cheek nudging you a bit closer. Your eyes search his for a moment, and when he moves forward, you find yourself following, eyes closing, and heartbeat fluttering in your chest when his lips meet yours. The kiss is so unbelievably sweet, his thumb brushing against your cheek, and your hand running through his fiery locks. He pulls away, and when you murmur his name, eyes half-lidded, he can’t help but to come in for another, pulling you closer, sighing into the kiss.

                “(Y/n),” Axel begins, forehead rested against yours. “I’m sorry if this is … really forward for first date material, _but_ …” he pauses, biting at his lip. His gaze leaves yours for a moment, seafoam eyes narrowed in thought, before he looks back to you, sitting up a bit. “You … make me feel like I have a _heart_ again.”

                His confession makes you blink once, twice at him, and you swore you wouldn’t cry, especially with your stupid eyeliner – you bury your face in his chest, arms wrapped around him. “I really, really like you,” you start, voice slightly muffled. You pull away, blinking away your tears as you laugh softly, hand cupping his cheek once more. “You have no idea how much that means to me, Axel.”

                You sit there together for a little while longer, before Axel offers to bring you home, and every step of the way, his hand never leaves yours.

* * *

 

                “Thanks, Axel,” you say, smiling warmly up at him. He’s even walked you up to your door, and in a second, he’s pinned you against it, caging you with one arm, fingers gently tilting your chin up. “ _What, no good night kiss_?” he murmurs playfully, lips brushing against yours. Your hands cup his face, and even with him leaning over, you have to stand on your tip-toes to kiss him. “G’night, Axel,” you say, giggling when he pulls you in for a hug, chin resting atop your head.

                “G’night, (y/n). See ya tomorrow.”

                “See you!”

                You _don’t_ complain, however, when he comes at your door two hours later, telling you how much he’s missed you.


	2. wanna be missed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here’s a songfic to wanna be missed by hayley kiyoko!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one goes out to you, minnie. :’)

‘ _ It’s not the same when you aren’t here _ ,’ he thinks, fingers drumming on the bedside table, eyebrows furrowed, looking at the reflection of himself and an empty bedroom in the window. The room is too quiet, and the silence is deafening — it creeps along his skin, up his spine, and wraps around his throat — it’s suffocating, and he  _ hates _ it.

 

One night stands, little flirts here and there; it’s there but hollow, just like the space in his chest, and he wonders why he feels like this — why  _ you _ make him feel this way. ‘ _ You’re a Nobody, Axel _ ,’ he reminds himself. ‘ _ But you make me feel like a Somebody _ .’ 

 

He wonders if you miss him like he misses you, if he runs through your mind like you do in his every night, how you hold his hands in his dreams — a hand subconsciously drifts up to his lips momentarily, warm memories serving as fleeting comfort and ironic ‘ _ heartache _ ’ all the same.

 

Axel’s fingers find his phone, luminescent eyes staring down at it. His missions don’t line up with where you are, and when he comes back from them, his body drags in exhaustion. But he has tonight and tomorrow, and he’s already dialing your number, moving to sit on the edge of his bed, leg tapping nervously on the marble floor.

 

“ _ Hi _ !”

 

“(Y/n), I was wondering—“

 

“ _ It’s (Y/n), sorry I couldn’t take your call right now. Leave a message and I’ll call back ASAP! _ ”

 

Three more attempts yield the same response, and his text goes unanswered. He can feel the disappointment become nearly tangible in the air around him, shoulders dropping before he picks himself up, and with a flick of his wrist, he disappears into the inky portal to a world with light — a world with you.

 

Twilight Town greets him with fond familiarity, sunlight kissing the violet teardrops on his skin, shimmering in seafoam eyes, and a stray breeze ruffling scarlet strands. He knows you’ve moved to another apartment, but he can’t remember which — so his search for you begins at town square.

 

* * *

 

You frown, frustrated at your new phone, and even more so at your frayed charger. A hand runs through your hair, pulled into a messy ponytail— you tug the too-long jacket around your shoulders a bit more, a defeated sigh escaping your lips. “I hope that little convenience store carries a better cable this time,” you grumble, slipping on your sneakers before stepping out the door, down the stairs, and out into town. 

 

Where you go, Axel arrives once you’ve left. 

 

Where Axel lingers, you arrive seconds late.

 

Dusk finds the Nobody perched on an absent rooftop, gloved hands gripping the railing as he peers over, emerald eyes searching the wandering souls below. A nagging voice in the back of his head tells him to give up, to forget you — tells him you don’t care anymore. He shouldn’t care, he reasons. ‘ _ And yet here I am _ .’

 

His entire body goes rigid when he swears he spots you, and his body follows you carefully. 

* * *

 

It’s an hour or two that passes since the time you’d entered the apartment, and he stands by the complex, wringing his hands and trying to work up the courage to actually speak to you. Sleepless eyes glance between your door, and the dark portal he’s considered. A curse slips under his breath, before he finally makes his decision.

 

_ ( One, two, three. ) _

 

He raps his knuckles against the door, feels his hands become clammy inside his gloves. He almost debates disappearing right then and there, before your quiet “ _ who is it? _ ” and the sound of your footsteps approaching anchors him to the spot.

 

“ _ Axel _ ,” you breathe — it’s like a fairytale, watching how time almost seems to stop around the two of you. He leans against the doorframe of your apartment, gloved hand propped up on his hip, eyes half-lidded and lips parted — despite the confidence his pose exudes, you can see something  _ off _ in his eyes.

 

He says your name back in kind, taking you in like it’s the first time he’s ever seen you — looks at your shocked face, your messy hair, how you’re wearing the jacket he let you borrow from the last time you two hung out.

 

“Still wearing it, huh?” he teases with a voice softer than silk, a gloved hand cupping your cheek, ultramarine eyes searching yours — he grasps your chin gently, thumb pressing against your bottom lip. “Looks good on you, y’know..”

 

His voice is barely a whisper, and your fingers grasp his hand, before you move to wrap your arms around him, pulling him close and burying your face in his chest. “ _ Please don’t let this be a dream.. _ ” you say, grasping at his coat — you hold him so close, afraid that if you let go, he’ll disappear in a thin puff of black smoke. “I thought something happened to you, I got a new phone and couldn’t reach you, I … I haven’t seen you in  _ months _ , Axel.”

 

You pull away, and he feels his breath get caught in his lungs at the sight of tears trailing down your cheeks, at how you reach up to his face, pulling him down to rest your forehead against his. “ _ You’re crying ... _ ” he whispers, thumbs wiping away the tears. A breathless laugh falls from your lips — you hadn’t even noticed till he pointed it out. “Shut up,” you grumble half-heartedly, shaking your head.

 

You cup his cheek so gently, holding him as if he were made of glass, and he pushes himself further into your touch, kissing your wrist and feeling your pulse against his lips — it’s as if you put him under a trance, and he wants more of this, more of  _ you _ . His thumb and index finger tilt your chin up, and before you know it, his mouth moves against yours, drawing you closer to him and sighing into the kiss, a needy sound that makes your heart skip a beat. 

 

Soon enough, pull the redhead into your apartment, and the two of you fall into the couch, Axel above you. “ _ I missed you _ ,” he whispers between kisses, pulling off his gloves — he marvels the feeling of your smaller hands intertwined with his, how soft your skin is, and how  _ perfect _ you feel together. He kisses you like it’s the last time he’ll ever get the chance, he moans your name shamelessly when you press yourself against him — it’s romantic and soft and so warm in your presence. “I missed you too,” you say, a shaky breath ghosting over your kiss-swollen lips when he moves to kiss down your jaw and neck, pressing one down the column of your throat. 

 

In the warm light peeking through your curtains, Axel is  _ ethereal _ — he looks at you with heat in his gaze, with a rosy hue dusting over his cheeks, and strands of crimson hair cascading over his shoulders. “Can I …?” he begins, biting his bottom lip nervously. “Can I stay for the night?”

 

You nod eagerly, and he laughs softly at your enthusiasm — he presses little kisses all over your face, moving to lay next to you, pulling you flush against him. “I want you  _ here _ ,” you murmur against his lips, a hand pressed against his chest. “ _ Always and forever _ . I know it’s  _ cliche _ but —”

 

His breath stops, and your sentence catches in your throat — you  _ swear _ that you felt the heartbeat beneath his skin, swear you saw the markings beneath his eyes fade if only for a second, that there were little teardrops collecting in his eyes. Axel’s lips  _ tremble _ , eyes blown wide; it’s like time stops again, before he finds the words he’s looking for.

 

“ _ I love you _ .”

 

He says your name, tries out the words again, nodding in conviction when they settle  _ just _ right. You feel hot tears run down your cheeks, pressing your lips against his, clinging to him and mirroring his confession — and when you pull away, you notice that he’s crying too.

 

You end up falling asleep together there, staying up until exhaustion gets the best of you both. Morning comes in ribbons of amber light and birds chirping, with Axel’s lips pressed against your forehead as he slowly,  _ carefully _ untangles himself from you.

 

A note left on the coffee table with numbers written down … and a lingering gaze on your sleeping form, now wrapped in a blanket.

  
  
(  _ It hurts to leave you again. ) _


End file.
